


Ciego es quien no quiere ver

by SpringtimeSoldier



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Original Character(s), Secret love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringtimeSoldier/pseuds/SpringtimeSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando se trata de un caso, a Sherlock no se le escapa una. Pero John sabe que simplemente hay cosas que Sherlock no puede o no quiere ver. Especialmente cuando implica mirarse también a sí mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciego es quien no quiere ver

La escena del crimen resultó ser un piso de estudiantes. Sherlock y John se dirigieron a la habitación de la víctima, mientras una agente trataba de consolar a una joven que lloraba en el sofá.

Lestrade salió a su encuentro de inmediato, para ponerles al corriente de la situación.

-Robert Skinner, veintiún años, estudiante de química. Esta mañana su compañera de piso, Lucy Goodman, lo ha encontrado muerto en el suelo de habitación. La hora de la muerte se estima entre hace diez u once horas.

Efectivamente en la habitación se encontraba un cadáver tirado en el suelo bocarriba, con la camiseta del pijama empapada de sangre a la altura del estómago.

El cuarto de la víctima era parecido al de cualquier estudiante: estanterías con libros y DVDs, un ordenador portátil, y apuntes desperdigados sobre el escritorio. John se fijó en la cantidad de fotos pegadas a las paredes, en todas ellas salía la víctima con una chica. No hubiera podido jurarlo porque solo la había visto de refilón al entrar, pero parecía la misma que en esos momentos lloraba en el salón.

-La causa de la muerte fue una herida por arma blanca –dijo Lestrade al lado de John, aunque Sherlock ya estaba agachado junto al cuerpo, examinándolo minuciosamente.

-¿Habéis encontrado el arma? –preguntó Sherlock.

A una señal de Lestrade, un oficial trajo la susodicha arma.

-Tiene que ser una broma –dijo John, incrédulo. Ahora el detective, con guantes de plástico desechables, examinaba una larga espada, cubierta de sangre en la punta -¿Es que le ha matado Ned Stark?

Sherlock le dirigió una mirada inquisidora, alzando una ceja.

-Déjalo, cultura popular –explicó. Sherlock no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

-Es un objeto de coleccionista –explicó el detective investigador –Pertenecía a la víctima –señaló una base donde hasta hace poco el arma debía haber permanecido en reposo.

Sherlock devolvió la espada a Lestrade sin ninguna consideración. Comenzó a deambular por la habitación, tratando con muy poco reparo los objetos personales del difunto. Sherlock sabía que era inútil intentar comprender sus erráticos movimientos. Erráticos al menos en apariencia. Se quedó con Lestrade, observando al detective hacer su trabajo.

-¿La compañera de piso no escuchó el forcejeo?

-Pasó la noche en casa de una amiga –respondió el inspector –Se lo encontró al volver esta mañana.

John miró al detective.

-¿Crees que pudo tener algo que ver?

-¿No has visto lo delgada que está? El arma ni siquiera está afilada, hace falta fuerza en los brazos para poder clavarla en un cuerpo– Sherlock le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa, como si hablara con un niño que intentara comprender el mundo de las acciones de bolsa. John trató de no ofenderse. Cada vez lo hacía mejor –. Además, si tiene una llave de la casa no necesita entrar por la ventana.

John bufó algo que sonó como "claro, la ventana". Ya sabía que era imposible seguirle el ritmo al detective en medio de un caso.

Sherlock se situó frente al ordenador portátil, abriéndolo y pulsando el botón de encendido. Lestrade le advirtió que estaba protegido, pero en menos de un minuto ya había encontrado la contraseña.

-La convivencia con él debe ser un infierno –murmuró Greg a John. Éste sonrió con cierta autocompasión.

-Ni te lo imaginas.

El traqueteo de las teclas duró hasta que Holmes se levantó del asiento, con una sonrisa en la cara que ambos hombres conocían como previa a una demostración de intelecto. Lo que venía a decir que resolvería el caso antes de salir por la puerta.

-Necesito hablar con la chica –anunció. Antes de que pudiera continuar avanzando, John lo detuvo.

-Sherlock… ¿no te parece que está muy afectada?

El detective se estiró para mirar por encima del hombro de su amigo a la joven que sollozaba en el salón. Luego le dirigió a John una mirada que demostraba que no entendía a donde quería llegar ni tampoco le interesaba.

-No creo que seas la persona más adecuada para entrevistarla.

-¿Insinúas que no sé hacer mi trabajo? –preguntó Sherlock, ofendido e incrédulo a partes iguales.

-No, aseguro que eres un hijo de puta insensible.

Ignorándolo completamente, Sherlock le rodeó y salió de la escena de crimen. Lestrade le siguió de inmediato, contando los minutos hasta que Holmes hiciera algo… propio de Holmes. Con bastantes ganas de golpear cualquier cosa que se le pusiera delante, en especial si era la cara de su compañero de piso, John fue tras ellos.

La chica seguía en la misma posición en la que la habían visto al entrar, aunque su llanto había aflojado un poco. Sherlock se plantó frente a ella.

-Señorita Goodman, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.

La chica alzó la cabeza para mirarle. En una situación normal, pensó el doctor, debía de ser muy guapa, pero en ese momento tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara roja.

-Ya les he contado todo lo que sé –dijo ella. Parecía estar suplicando en silencio que no la obligaran a volverlo a hacer.

-¿Todo? ¿Mantenía una relación con el señor Skinner?

Su llanto se cortó de golpe y Lestrade detuvo el contador.

-¿Cómo…? –se mordió el labio, como si se le atragantaran las palabras.

-Una relación amorosa –explicó.

-Lo he entendido a la primera –respondió, ahora de forma cortante –No, claro que no. Rob y yo solo somos… éramos amigos y compartíamos piso.

No hubo ninguna señal exterior perceptible, pero John conocía lo bastante al detective como para saber que la creía.

-Sin embargo tenía una relación muy cercana con la víctima, no era raro que la gente les confundiera con una pareja, ¿verdad?

-Sherlock… -Holmes se volvió para encarar a su amigo, que le estaba fulminando con la mirada – ¿Recuerdas lo que he dicho hace un momento?

-Vamos, no estoy diciendo nada raro. Dos jóvenes que se conocen desde hace años, viven juntos, lo comparten todo, es normal que incluso sus amigos pensaran que en cualquier momento podría comenzar un…

-¡No voy a aguantar esto! –Goodman se puso en pie. Parecía a punto de volver a llorar en cualquier momento, pero esta vez de rabia -¿Qué clase de… psicópata morboso se pone a preguntar esas cosas? ¡Rob acaba de morir, tendrían que estar buscando a quien le hizo esto! ¡Haga algo útil!

-Eso estoy haciendo, que es más de lo que se puede decir de usted. ¿Periodismo y publicidad? ¿De verdad alguien considera eso una carrera?

-¡Sherlock! –le llamó Lestrade. John se sorprendió al notar que en aquellos momento el DI parecía más cabreado que él –te estás saliendo del caso, si no dices algo de utilidad en cinco minutos vas a tener que abandonar la escena.

-¡Qué repetitivos estáis todos con la utilidad! Yo ya he hecho mi trabajo, si quieres hacer algo "útil" deberías estar arrestando al novio.

-¿"Novio"?

-El de Lucy Goodman.

-¡Lo he entendido a la primera!

-¿Qué tiene Luke que ver en esto? –preguntó Goodman.

-Él sospechaba que usted y Skinner mantenían una relación.

-No es… Luke sabe que entre Rob y yo nunca ha habido nada. Estaba un poco celoso, es verdad –admitó finalmente –Pero confía en mí.

-Y aún así los dos tuvieron varios enfrentamientos físicos, a juzgar por los hematomas de la víctima.

Goodman se quedó callada un momento, asimilando lo que acababa de oír. Negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Es verdad que el señor Skinner presenta marcas de pelea, de más de una ocasión –dijo Lestrade -¿Sabe cómo se las pudo hacer?

-No… Si él era muy tranquilo…

-Un novio celoso del mejor amigo de su pareja -comenzó a relatar Sherlock –Sabe que no puede pedirle a usted que se aleje de él porque se negaría rotundamente. Quizás incluso confiaba en usted, pero desde luego no en Skinner. Por ese motivo mantenía vigilado a la víctima, incluso en varias ocasiones le golpeó, quizás como advertencia, quizás para desquitarse. Pertenece al equipo de atletismo de la universidad, sin duda estaba en mucha mejor forma que Skinner. Y entonces descubre que mantienen una relación virtual.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "relación virtual"? –preguntó Lestrade confundido, ganándose una mirada de hastío del detective.

-Rob y yo jugábamos juntos a un juego de rol online –explicó Goodman.

-Y allí ellos eran parejas.

-¡No nosotros, nuestros personajes! Ya he dicho que Rob y yo…

-Lo sabemos, pero parece que Luke no lo sabía. O lo interpretó como una amenaza para su relación. Así que la noche anterior vino al piso sabiendo que usted no estaría. Su intención en un principio debió ser que Skinner le abriera, pero él no fue tan ingenuo, así que trepó por la fachada hasta la ventana de su habitación. Forcejearon. Luke llevaba un cuchillo, hirió a Skinner pero en algún momento cayó fuera de su alcance. Así que cogió un arma más contundente, mató a Skinner y salió por la ventana.

Goodman se derrumbó sobre el sofá, volviendo a llorar con mucha más fuerza que antes. John sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella y reconfortarla, pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, o de si solo lo empeoraría todo. Sherlock no parecía pasar por ese conflicto, simplemente murmuró algo a Lestrade sobre llamarle para casos insignificantes y salió por la puerta.

 

-No deberías haberlo soltado todo delante de ella –le reprochó John una vez que estuvieron en el taxi de vuelta a Baker Street.

-Se habría enterado de todas maneras.

-Pero no así.

-Acaba de descubrir que su novio es un asesino, no entiendo cómo podría haber diferencia.

El doctor giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla, en lugar de tener que observar a Sherlock y su cara de apatía. Ya era la cuarta vez aquel día que sentía la necesidad de partirle la nariz, un poco pronto para ser la hora del almuerzo.

-Es verdad, había olvidado que no estaba hablando con un ser humano –dijo entre dientes. Como de costumbre, su insulto no consiguió provocar ninguna reacción en el detective.

Trascurrido un rato en silencio, la curiosidad de John consiguió vencer a su rabia contenida.

-¿Cómo supiste lo del novio celoso?

-De la misma manera que supe su historia de amor virtual, tan sencillo como revisar su historial de Skype. Luke era lo bastante estúpido como para dejar pruebas escritas, y Rob no era lo suficientemente listo como para enseñárselas a alguien.

-¿Y ahí ponía también que practica atletismo?

-En su foto de perfil lleva puesta la camiseta del equipo.

-Dicho así consigues que hasta suena sencillo –dijo John –Creo que él en realidad la quería. Skinner, digo. Todas esas fotos en las paredes… los chicos no hacen esas cosas si no están muy pillados.

-Sí. Y a ella también le gustaba él.

Por un momento volvió a reinar el silencio, pero esta vez no fue un silencio incómodo provocado de manera voluntaria, fue solo lo que tardó Watson en meditar lo que su compañero acaba de decir.

-Es realmente triste. Ahora nunca tendrán la oportunidad de decirlo. Y lo peor es que si Skinner le hubiera pedido salir antes de que acabara con ese idiota, ahora estaría vivo.

-Se conocían desde hace años y llevaban todo ese tiempo pensando que no eran correspondidos –dijo Sherlock como si no le hubiera escuchado. En realidad, John sospechaba que llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto desde que realizó la deducción –Vivían juntos y aún no sabían lo que el otro sentía. ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es? No darte cuenta de que tu compañero de piso está enamorado de ti.

John dio un respingo. Pero su amigo seguía murmurando en voz baja cosas sobre lo estúpida que era toda la raza humana a excepción de él. Eso le enterneció bastante, aunque realmente no quería sentir ternura por él y menos aun después de haberse comportado como un capullo durante el caso. Aprovechando que el detective no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención, John se permitió sonreír con algo de tristeza.

-Supongo que hay gente que no puede ver la realidad ni aunque lo intente –dijo adoptando una expresión de neutralidad. Sherlock asintió con rotundidad, como si fuera lo más inteligente que había dicho jamás.

En el fondo, ambos eran unos estúpidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba tiempo pensada una historia sobre crímenes de celos en medio de un juego de rol porque... En serio, supongo que no en todas partes será igual, pero he visto a gente tomarse el rol virtual muy muy en serio.
> 
> Soy demasiado H de P para hacer algo más directo que las insinuaciones del final. En otra ocasión. Quien lo lea puede interpretarlo como one-sided o pensar que Sherlock tiene motivos para no querer ver lo que está pasando delante de sus narices.


End file.
